


all that matters

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Gen, Giving Up, Helpless Dallon, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wherein Brendon is kidnapped and Dallon has given up, but things would become better.





	all that matters

He pulls against the ropes with all the strength he possesses, but they won't give.

"Don't bother," a hopeless, empty voice says. 

Brendon looks up, finds his gaze met by a skeletal thin boy with bruised brown eyes and bloody wrists in chains and an insane grin painted on his face.

"I've already tried."

-

Dallon watches the boy with the still-hopeful eyes and the innocent yet fake smile and the scars on his wrists as he continues to tug at the ropes. Another person shouldn't have to suffer the way he is.

"You don't want to try," He coughs out. His voice is harsh and raspy from disuse over the years. "If you do, She will come; you won't like it, She'll break you and She'll beat you and She'll tell you it's fair until you believe it."

Dallon hopes the other boy will heed his warning.

-

"You know, I think I've seen you before. You're Dallon Weekes, aren't you?"

"H-How'd you know?"

Brendon sighs as he remembers it, "I saw your name on a 'MISSING' poster; you went missing seven years ago today."

"You know who I am? Well, who are you?"

"Brendon Urie. Pleasure to meet you, Dallon Weekes, although I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

-

On the seventh day, She returns. Dallon shrinks in on himself in an attempt to hide from Her clawed hands. Brendon doesn't, and he pays for it.

-

A year. It's been a year since Brendon has seen the sunlight. His eyes are bruised like Dallon's, his wrists bloody and scraped raw but his hands reaching out to Dallon's in a reliance he knows is unnatural but a reliance he needs.

-

The ropes snap. 

Dallon looks on, slightly shocked as the frayed pieces of rope fall away. But he gets his wits together, grabs the knife tossed carelessly into the corner and cuts effortlessly through the ropes on Brendon's wrists. His body is emaciated because of the minimal amount of food fed.

But they can escape.

And they do.

-

Brendon relies heavily on Dallon. They manage to break out, armed only with a knife, and collapse in a hollow tree, Brendon curled up in Dallon's chest and some foraged fruits and nuts from outside settled in their stomachs.

They kiss, then. Only on the forehead, but still a kiss, still human contact, still a sign that they're alive. 

Because they're alive, and they're with each other, and that's all that matters.


End file.
